


Can't and Can

by Mars_McKie



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gender, Post-Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: After a rescue, Kayo gets asked a question about being a member of International Rescue. She has the best response.





	Can't and Can

Kayo wiped away a layer of dust from the visor on her helmet so that she could see where she was going. It wasn’t usual for her to be called out on rescues but the museum's basement collapse had the added problem of some robots whose programing caused them to force the employees and visitors to stay inside, despite it being dangerous. She had distracted the robots while Scott and Virgil secured the foundations of the building and Gordon dove into the basement in the Mole to evacuate the trapped employees. An intense hour later and everyone was clear, and Kayo was covered in bruises and a layer of dust.

“Alright, we’re handing back to the local services and heading back home,” came Scott’s voice over her wrist communicator.

“FAB,” she chorused along with Virgil and Gordon. She waved to them as the POD machine rolled back to Thunderbird 2 and she made to walk the distance to Thunderbird Shadow. A crowd had formed to watch the services deal with the emergency, but a few people were milled by the tape near where the Thunderbirds were parked up, admiring the machines. Kayo caught a snippet of conversation from some young kids as she approached.

“Wow, look at them!” said one of the young boys to his mate as he watched Thunderbird 1 blast off.

“The way that machine just came out of the ground!” The other boy agreed. “Like this-” He imitated the Mole coming out of the ground while the other boy flew around pretending to be Thunderbird 1.

“Look, look, they’re getting out!” cried a young girl, pointing at Gordon as he climbed out of the Mole and slung his arm over Virgil’s shoulder. “Mommy, aren’t they so cool? I want to be a Thunderbird when I grow up!”

“Don’t be silly,” the mother snapped. “Look at them- they’re all boys.”

“Yeah. Girls can’t be Thunderbirds,” sneered one of the boys, stopping in his demonstration.

Kayo bristled at this. The little girl persisted. “But I could be, one day.”

“Nonsense,” said the mother. She clocked Kayo as she walked near to them. “Look- ask him and he’ll tell you.”

 _Him?_ Kayo thought indignantly. Sure, she was flat chested and covered in ash, but could the mother really be that ignorant? The girl waved at Kayo enthusiastically as she passed (the two boys also gathered in close, keen to meet a member of International Rescue) and Kayo paused.

“Excuse me, sir, but can girls be Thunderbirds?” the girl asked, her eyes wide.

Kayo looked at the little girl (she could barely be older than seven, the boys ten) and knelt down so that they were on the same level. She flicked a glance towards the mother before taking off her blackened helmet and shaking out her tight ponytail. The mother looked thunderous, the jaws of the two boys dropped to the floor and the girl gasped in delight.

Kayo grinned. “You bet your ass they can!”

**Author's Note:**

> Go Kayo, inspiring the next generation! (Although you should probably watch your language!)
> 
> The idea came from something similar about a young girl asking a Viking if women could be warriors. The answer was exactly the same ;)


End file.
